Rising Of The Scarlet Crescent
by Freya the Mistress of Discord
Summary: The ultimate weapon for all of the evil beings is on its way,& a sacred weapon that has been sealed for more than two thousand years has been awakened.Whether it was in the good hands,or the evil hands,it will only bring disaster. On hiatus...for now!
1. Chapter 1: Crimson's Beginning

Author's Note: this is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic,and yes,I've fixed this,because I made lots of mistakes (again).

Elize: You always make mistakes,don't you?

Me: Shut up.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything. Just my cute pet Sirius the black labrador.

* * *

Chapter I: Crimson's Beginning

That morning at the Xiaolin Temple is very calm. The clock shows it's 4 a.m and the Xiaolin Monks were sleeping. Suddenly,a huge earthquake shook the Temple,waking the monks.

'W-What?!' Raimundo stammered. 'What happened?!'.

Kimiko slammed the door open. 'Rai! Hurry! Master Fung's waiting for us!'

Raimundo stretched his arms and yawned lazily. 'Yeah,yeah,what happened anyway?' He asked sleepily.

'I don't know! Now come on,hurry!' She pulled his arms.

'K-Kim,not-so-fast!!' He sputtered.

They arrived at the hall and saw Master Fung is sitting in the middle.

'Huh? Where's Clay,and Omi?' Raimundo asked. Suddenly a snoring sound came from behind them. Omi was dragging Clay by his foot while he's still snoring.

'Friend monks,lend me your help,please?!' Omi yelled.

'I think you mean "lend me a hand",Omi.' Corrected Raimundo.

'Yes,that too.' Said Omi. Kimiko and Raimundo stared at each other and they dragged Clay's foot to the middle of the hall.

'(snore)…(snore).. Mummy…Make it grilled cheese…(snore)' He mumbled.

'Huh?' Kimiko and Raimundo said in unison. 'Clay,wake up! It's emergency!' Kimiko shook him.

Clay moved his hand and accidently smacked Kimiko's face. 'Yikes,that's gotta hurt.' Raimundo mumbled. Kimiko's face turned red.

'Uh-oh. Omi,close your ears.' Raimundo's face turned pale and closed his ears panickedly. Dojo too,did the same.

'Why? And how come?' Omi asked.

'Don't say I didn't warn ya.' Raimundo closed his eyes. Omi turned at the red-faced Kimiko,who is looked just like a steaming kettle.

'WAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!!'

She yelled loudly so that the whole Temple echoed. Raimundo gritted his teeth,Omi's head rang and vibred like a bell,and Dojo was blown away and holding on to Master Fung's hea

But Clay is still snoring.

Kimiko's face turned red like a roasted lobster.

'Here,let me do it,Kim.' Said Raimundo. He stepped forward,leaving the unconcious Omi behind.

'Breakfast!' he yelled at Clay's ear.

'Oh,goody! 'Bout time for some grub!' Clay quickly rose. Kimiko and Omi stared with their mouth wide open.

Master Fung cleared his throat. 'Young monks,may I have your attention,please?' He said.

'Oh,yeah,so what's with all the shakies?' Raimundo asked.

'And the bloody sky?' Kimiko added.

Master Fung stood up and looked at the sky. The stars are shaping into strange formations and the northern sky is burning red. The flying ravens give the blood-red crimson sky an even more ominous aura.

'Young monks,I am afraid,that the time for the Scarlet Crescent to rise is near,and the forces of evil are on the move,we too,must be prepared for our ultimate battle.' Said Master Fung.

Everyone looked confused.

'Scarlet Crescent?' Raimundo scratched his head.

'Forces of evil?' Kimiko asked.

'Ultimate battle?' Omi added.

'Now that sounds nasty,ain't that,pardner?' Clay took off his hat.

Dojo took out a scroll from the shelves and opened it.

'Let's see… The Scarlet Crescent is a phenomenon that happened once every 1000 years.' He opened the scroll and revealed a blood-red crescent in a pitch black sky,with hundreds of red stars circling around it. 'It was found by a Xiaolin Warrior 1000 years ago. They said it's the form of the God of Chaos,when he was freed from his seal and roams the earth,looking for evil souls to help him with his world conquest and the end of days. And being the source of all evil,that time the powers of evil and darkness are at their peak,it's also the night that the dead roams the earth. The legends said,that one more thing that makes it more dangerous,is that that time,the seal that locks the legendary Dragon God's Blade,the sword that holds a fearsome power is unlocked. It was said to come from the Dragon headed god,when he fought the God of Chaos,his sword got stuck in the mortal worlds,and whoever gets the possession of it,also means gets the possession of all the powers in the world. Whether it is in the hands of the evil,or the good,it will only bring chaos and the end of the world. Well,that's all about it.'

When Dojo finished reading,Kimiko,Omi and Clay are shivering.

'Man,that was nasty!' Raimundo complained.

'So…You mean… this earthquake,and that strange star formation and that red sky… Is because of this…Scarlet Crescent?' Kimiko asked.

Master Fung nodded.

'So,what should we do?' Raimundo asked.

'Young monks,at dawn,you must hurry to Akatsuki Village at the ledge of the Maluna Mountain up at the north.' He explained. 'There,at the top of the mountain lies the Dragon God's Blade.' Everyone gasped.

'Ooh! Do you want us to get it,Master? So we can bash the powers of evil with it?' Omi asked gleefully.

'No,your task is to guard it. Not Take it.' Omi grumbled,he was about to protest,but he knew it wouldn't do any good. 'Don't let anyone near it. Until the time of the Scarlet Crescent has passed,you must guard it,no matter what it takes.' Master Fung said,making Omi looked even depressed.

'But,how do we get there?' Kimiko asked.

'Someone in the village will assist you there,right now,you have to rest,and save your energy for the upcoming battle.'

Omi shook his head. 'We wish to go there now.'

Raimundo patted Omi's head. 'No,little fella,we must do as what Master Fung said. We don't know what might happen there,so we might best save our energy for now.' He said.

'Wise choice,Raimundo. I trust you will do your task well as the leader of the Xiaolin Dragons.' Master Fung said. Omi flipped his arms and mumbled,

'Yeah,o,great leader.'

* * *

Finally the first part of my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic is done!! It's quite hard to make Texas accent,but thanks to a certain friend of mine and watching SpongeBob all day (especially Sandy-based episodes,how am I supposed to learn the Texas accent without hearing that Texas squirrel?),that went off quite easy. In the next part,they finally arrived at the sanctuary of the Sword,only to see it taken from its resting place for 1000 years. Wait for the second part!

Reviews please!If you don't want to,it's ok.

-EyesOfTheForgotten-

Ps: For some questions,feel free to email me. It's on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guide

Author's Notes: The second part is here! Took me a long time to make it… Thanks to the stupid Math tests and that stupid assholes! (A.k.a my teachers) Okay,so I'm a rebellious student,but who cares,everyone in my school are the same!

Elize: Really? Well, even your Biology and English teachers? I thought the only good scores that you've got were in Biology and English?

Me: Thanks for blowing my cover…

Elize: (grinning like Cheshire Cat) You're welcome.

* * *

Chapter II : The Guide

Dawn arrived much faster than they expected. Soon they were riding Dojo's back to Akatsuki Village. About 30 minutes later,they arrived near the Maluna Mountain. The Mountain was pitch black,with no trees,no green areas,nope. Nada. Just black. (If you play Final Fantasy VII,the mountain's kinda like Mt. Nibel,y'know,big,scary,site of Mako Reactor,monster-invested mountain near Nibelheim,near Shinra Manor - where that handsome vampire Vincent Valentine sleeps? Oops,sorry,off topic. Okay,back to the story!)

'There,that huge spooky mountain has gotta be the Maluna Mountain! And the village down there must be Akatsuki Village!' Raimundo pointed at the small village near the mountain.

'Geez,why would they wanted to live here? The aura's scary!' Kimiko said.

'You said it,girl,this 'ere place reminds me of Uncle Sam's old farm!' Clay said.

Everyone looked at him.

'I dunno though,I think a farm is better than THIS place!' Raimundo said.

'Trust me,pardner,you DON'T wanna see ol' Uncle Sam's farm,that dang place is worst than a stack of old Davy Jones' socks dipped in…' Then Clay mumbled something underneath his breath,and somehow Raimundo and Kimiko understood him very well. Soon,Kimiko mimicked vomitting and Raimundo's face turned green. 'I think I'm gonna…' He burped in his hand.

'Please,friends,what is wrong?' Omi asked with a question mark above his head.

'Believe me,you don't wanna know…' Raimundo said,his face still green.

The village was like a wasteland,the rivers were dry,the sun was red,and clouds of dusts covered the whole village. It's not like a village should be,it's empty,silent,there aren't any villagers there,only small houses with closed windows and doors. The houses seemed broken.

'Geez,do they even have a word "neighborhood" in their vocabulary?' Raimundo groaned.

'Ya can say that again,pardner,this place is like a graveyard!' Clay said,looked around.

'Yeah,and look at that sign!' Kimiko pointed at a sign with a writing on it.

'What does it said,Kim?' Raimundo asked.

They moved closer to the sign.

'It said…"This place is cursed. Get outta 'ere before it's too late."' She read the sign aloud. 'Sheeesh,certainly not friendly,huh?' She shivered.

'Bah,who cares about some stupid curse? Probably it's just some stupid setup to drive people and newcomers away from here.' Raimundo said.

'What if it's real??!' Dojo shivered and circled Raimundo's neck and clutched his hair. 'Ooooh,I can feel the curse rasping on me!' His body formed like wavy waves.

'Relax,buddy.' Clay took Dojo away from Raimundo's neck. 'Maybe yer bein' over paranoid there.'

'Hey! There's someone there!' Kimiko pointed to the middle of the village.

A young man(? How are they supposed to know? They can't even see the person's face!) was standing in the middle of the field. He was wearing a simple black outfit that clashed hardly with his bright snow-white skin,and he was wearing a robe that is greyish-black,and the hood completely covers his face.

'Whoo!' Clay took off his hat and used it as a fan. 'Some cornfield this turns out to be! And it's grillin' hot like a barbeque here!' He said.

Suddenly a shovel flew towards him and hit him right in the face.

'Hey!!! Whaterrya doin' 'ere?!!? 'Tis a private land,y'know!!!' The young man yelled and pointed his finger at them. 'I demand ye to leave at once!! Don'cha see da sign?!!' He pointed at the warning sign.

'Yeah,but we didn't know…'

The young man stomped on the ground and the group jumped in surprise.

'Didn' know?!! Whaterrya,blind?!' He growled. 'We're already botherd' with that dagnabit scarly crescendo,or sumthin' or sumwhat,well whatever it is,THAT thing bothers us villagers,and YER bein' ere is not helpin'!!!'

'Whoa! Take it easy,dude!' Raimundo cut him.

'We're here to help!' Kimiko added.

'And it's not "scarly crescendo,or sumthin',or sumwhat",it's Scarlet Crescent!' Omi added.

'Yeah,right,whatever,ye outside folks always said that,all ye can do is mock us by sayin',"this place is a wreck!" like that sausage guy over there!' He pointed at Clay.

'Hey,I maybe large,but I'm no sausage!' Clay stood up and rubbed his red nose.

'Make it "extra large".' Raimundo whispered to Kimiko and she giggled in reply.

'We're sent from the Xiaolin Temple to help you guys out! Well,actually,we're here to guard the Dragon God's Blade,and we're trying to find our guide. But still,if ther's something we can do,then we'll help you!' Raimundo explained.

The person didn't reply and stood quiet,after a silence,the person replied.

'So,you're those fancy dressin' people who'r called "xiaolin lizards"?' The guy spoke.

'NOT "LIZARDS"!!!! "DRAGONS"!!!!' They yelled in unison.

'Yeah,whatever,so,let's go.'

'Where?' Raimundo asked.

'To the top of Maluna Mountain,duh,that's where yer headin',right?' The guy turned.

'So…You're our guide?'

The person nodded.

'Name's Raika,'

The guy took off his hood,and revealed short messy black hair,lovely deep chestnut eyes,and pale skin filthed with dusts. For a moment,everyone thought the person was a boy,but…

'I'm the daughter of the leader of Akatsuki.' (No,she's not Madara's daughter (whoops,spoilers)! This is not Naruto's Akatsuki,people!)

Omi,Clay,Raimundo and Kimiko's mouths are open in surprise.

'YOU'RE A GIRL?!?!!!!!!!' They bellowed and pointed at her.

'What? Do you think I was a man?' She laughed. 'Can't believe y'all really fell for it!! And 'ere I thought Xiaolin lizards are smarter than the way they dress!' She laughed even harder.

'DRAGONS!!!' They protested her.

'Whatever,so,y'all wanna go or not?!' She said.

'Uhh…But how are we gonna get up there?' Omi pointed at the top,which is hidden in the dark,rumbling clouds.

'Let's ride the Dojo express.' Raimundo took out Dojo from his bag.

'No offense,Brazil guy,but I don't reckon this chunky lizard coulda take us to the top.' She poked Dojo's body.

'Hey,watch it,stranger,I'm a high class creature! I'm a dragon!' As he spoke Dojo instantly turned into his original form.

'Dragon,schmagon,if I say it can't,then it can't.' She said,pinching Dojo's oversized scale and picked one out from his scaly skin,causing him to yelp and twitched a bit,and he rubbed the place where she picked the scale. 'Don'cha read da sign? It said this place cursed,and it didn't lie,y'know.' Everyone's faces turned pale.

'Y-You mean…..This place really IS cursed?!' Kimiko shivvered.

Raika nodded. 'Mm-hmm. What? Do you think that was only a stupid setup to drive all of the people and newcomers away?'

Everyone's mouths are open in surprise.

'Well,I'll be doggoned!' Clay exclaimed.

'Well,well,looks like my guess is correct,huh?' Raika chuckled.

'Well anyway,cuz this place is cursed,ye can't cast any magic spells,use any magical items,or using a magical critter's ability,all of them hocuspocus mumbojumbos are nullified when you're in Akatsuki. Luckily for us,no evil sorcerers or witches came here and able to cast curses on us,but we're already got this curse,thanks to that scarly…I mean,Scarlet Crescent.' She corrected her words when the four of them threw nasty looks at her.

'The villagers starved because the curse makes the living things except humans die,like plants,animals,and even the non-living things like water,it became poisonous,and the ground became like dry. Soon this village will be nothing but a vast wasteland.' She pointed at the field. 'It used to be a pleasant and wonderful little village,with birds chirping,fields covered in crops and flowers,fertile green landscape,pristine blue waters,and everyday was like Sundays(wish ours was like that,no?). But now…' Raika grunted. 'Since the crescent came… THIS happened to our village!'

'That's horrible..' Kimiko said.

'It's alright.' Raika's face looked slightly sad.

After a while,Raika spoke again. 'Oh yeah,talkin' 'bout witches… Earlier before y'all came,a witch also came here and forced me to tell 'er where's the Blade,but I refused,fortunately,her magic abilities are nullified,so I'm a-ok.'

'A.. Witch?'

Everyone looked surprised.

'Umm… Raika? May I ask you something?'

'Depends on the question.'

'It's about the witch.'

'Go ahead.'

'Was the witch slim,with long red hair,wears a black robe and was a Hay Lin witch?' Raimundo asked.

'Hay Lin,I dunno…But yeah,she was slim,wearing a black robe,and has long red hair,oh,and there's also a guy with pale skin and red hair,he also carries lots of robots with him. Oh,and that guy kept saying he was a boy…genuine or something…'

'Genius?' Clay suggested.

'Yeah! That's it! Boy genius! But he didn't look like one,if ya ask me..' Raika said.

The Xiaolin Dragons turned at each other and mumbled at each other after Raika finished her words.

'Do you think…?' Kimiko whispered.

'That's gotta be.' Raimundo nodded.

'Wuya,and Jack Spicer!' Omi said.

'Raika,how long will it take to reach the top?' Clay asked Raika,who was brushing off dusts from her black leather boots.

'Normally,it'll take five hours.'

'FIVE HOURS?!!!!?' They shouted in her face,causing her to take one backstep.

'Hold yer lizards,the good news is,that the weather today is nice,so we should be there in three hours.'

Everyone shrieked. 'THREE HOURS?!!!!!?'

'It's too long! If so,Jack will reach the Sword before we do!' Raimundo yelled,he looked pretty frustrated.

'Well,if y'all wanna reach the mountain before that dumb guy and the old hag get there first,then less talkin',more climbin'!' She handed a long rope to Raimundo.

'Guess we're goin' up the old-fashioned way,then.' Clay fixed his hat as he tied the rope around his hip.

Three hours,thirty minutes,fifteen seconds later…

'Well,here we are,the cave on the ledge.' Raika said. 'The top shouldn't be too far from here.' She said.

'It's…(pant) What you've…(pant) Said…(pant) All the…(pant) Time!' Raimundo groaned.

'We should've arrived thrity minutes and fifteen seconds earlier if you guys wasn't such slowpokes!' Raika protested angrily.

'By the way… (pant) How come you're ok?' Kimiko asked her.

'Why? Because I'm already used to it,of course. Everyday,I climb this mountain to the top to gather some items and watching over the Sword.'

'You went to the top EVERYDAY?!!' Raimundo shrieked. 'What kind of human are you?!'

'MMMPH!!'

In a flash,Raika shut Raimundo's mouth with her hand.

'Ssshh!' She shushed. 'Quiet! It's the old hag!' She whispered and pointed at the top.

There,Jack Spicer and Wuya were standing. They were looking at something.

'Everyone,hide!' Raimundo whispered,and they did as he said and ran into the cave.

'What are they doing?' Kimiko whispered behind Raimundo. 'I dunno…'

'Finally,the ultimate sword, the Dragon God's Blade,is ours!' Wuya cackled.

'This rusty thing is the ultimate weapon that both us bad guys and good guys fought over?!' Jack grunted. 'I thought it'll be more cooler than this old junk!'

Wuya spanked his head. 'Show some respect,Jack!' She growled. 'Legends said that something in this sword is keeping it alive for thousand years,and it also said that this sword has its own mind and will,who knows what it'll do?!'

'No need to yell,anyway!' Jack rubbed his head. 'So,what are we supposed to do here? Take this j… I mean,thing home?'

'For once,Jack,you've used your brain.'

Wuya approached the sword gracefully and tried to pull it out,but the sword rejects her and forming a blue shield-like sphere,followed by cracking voice.

'W-What the heck is that?!' Jack stepped back,he looked pretty shocked.

'I told you before,' Wuya said coolly. 'this sword has its own wills. And it also chooses its own wielder.'

'Hey,do you think it might choose me,Jack Spicer,evil boy genius,as its wielder?!' Jack pushed Wuya aside.

'I HIGHLY doubt it,Jack.' Wuya sighed. 'If even I can't pull it,out,how can you…'

Jack ignored Wuya and rolled his sleeves and struggled to pull the sword out.

'GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRNNNNDDT!!!!!' He struggled to pull the sword out.

After a while,(and after his face turned blue,well,blue-r)Jack released the sword.

'(panting) Why won't this thing budge?!!'

'I warned you,Jack.' Wuya slapped her forehead.

'What's so good about this thing anyway?! Why don't we just leave this junk alone?! We can conquer the world on our own! Now that the Scarlet Crescent is coming,your powers must've doubled,right? We can take on those Xiaolin losers anytime!'

'Really? I wonder that.'

The Xiaolin Dragons,except Raika and Raimundo were panting as they stood at the edge of the cliff.

'Jack Spicer! Wuya! Your evil days end here!' (yeah,I took the words from the Teen Titans series…whoa,there's quite a lot that I took…)

'And stay away from that Sword! No one shall ever take it away from its resting place!'

'Really? Well,your words sounded boastful enough,let's see if your strength really matched those words of yours!' Wuya's hand glowed.

'Heh,I'm with you,sister! Feast your eyes upon… Jackbots 2000! Jackbots 2000,attack!'

'Hmph,it's been a while since I've got some fun!' Raika snickered as she kicked a robot,and punched another one towards the others. She backflipped in the air as a Jackbot intended to catch her,and she counterattacked by grabbing the Jackbot's neck (does it have one? Well anyway,you know what I meant…) with her legs while she was backflipping and slammed it against the ground as she landed.

Raimundo too,charged at the Jackbots,and he kicked one of the Jackbots,causing it to be blown away from him. 'Kim! Clay! Omi! Anyone! Pull it out and take it away!' Raimundo shouted as he held back Jack's Jackbots with his Sword of the Storm and he sliced it in two and trapped a group of robots in a tornado.

'With pleasure!' Jack ran off past Raimundo towards the Sword,only to be stopped by Raika,who performed a flying kick that pushed him off the mountain top.

'Anyone except you dumbhead!' She yelled at Jack,who was shouting as he fell from the 50-feet mountain,as she stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

'Thanks,Raika!' Raimundo turned to face Wuya.

Meanwhile,Kimiko,Omi and Clay were trying to pull the sword out,but none of them can pull it out. Kimiko is down in 5 minutes,which is surprising because even Clay took 1 minute to give up from pulling it. That leaves Omi and Dojo…. Well,if you count out the "chunky lizard",then it leaves only Omi to pull it out.

'Go,little fella!' Clay encouraged him as he struggled to pull it out,and after 3 minutes,he finally give up.

'Rai! None of us can pull it!' Kimiko yelled while Clay used his hat as a fan to fan the poor Omi,whose face were blue and he breathed heavily.

'Then take the pedestal,or do something else! The important thing is to get it away from here!'

'What,are you nuts?! That sword musn't be taken away!' Raika said crossly.

'Raika is right,Rai! How can we take that pedestal,anyway?! It's too heavy!'

'Then ask Clay! He's got the biggest size around!' He said as he cut a Jackbot into two with an invinsible wind blade.

As he spoke to Kimiko,he let his guard down and Wuya shot him with a fiery ball,and he was nearly knocked off the mountain. He managed to retaliate and gripped the edge of the cliff.

'RAI!' Kimiko approached him and helped him get up. She searched her bag and took out her Shen Gong Wu.

'Star Hanabi!' She lifted the star-shaped Shen Gong Wu and fireballs started to rain down. Omi(yeah,he recovers quite fast,doesn't he?)and Clay pulled the stunned Raika towards the sword's pedestal,away from the falling fireballs.

'W-what did she do?'

'That's called Shen Gong Wu,they're some kind of magic items that can perform many special powers,for example,the Star Hanabi that Kimiko has can call down fireball rain,my Orb of Tornami can call a tsunami-like wave,' Omi took out the blue sphere from his bag.

'my Fist of Tebigong can give me super strength,' Clay took out the large metal gauntlet. 'and Rai's Sword of The Storm can call storm,but that's not all,there's a lot more Shen Gong Wus in this world,these are just a few of them.'

'And each has different powers,it's our duty to find these Shen Gong Wus and protect them from the hands of the evil.'

Raika crossed her arms and nodded,though she didn't understand it quite well. 'Like this old hag and that robot-boy loser?'

'Yes. By the way,where is Jack?' Omi looked around.

'Send him on a one-way-ticket to "Crashing-On-The-Ground-With-Your-Face-First-Pain".' She said,smirking while pointing with her thumb towards below.

'Says who?'

Jack was floating with his rocket backpack from below.

'What the…?!'

'Think you got me,don'cha?! Well,it's gonna take more than that to defeat the amazing,the incredible,the indestructable,Jack Spicer,evil boy genius!'

Omi,Raika and Clay stared at each other,Raika moved her finger,commanding the two to move closer to her,and then she whispered something in their ears.

'Hey! Are you guys trying to ignore me?!' Jack shouted impatiently.

The three turned back at Jack and then in unison,they shouted:

'LOOK OUT! THERE ARE FLYING MONKEYS BEHIND YOU!' (I dunno,can monkeys fly? Let's just say that Jack is a total jackass to believe that one. Get it? Jack-ass? Never mind.)

'AAH! MONKEYS! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! AAAH! GET YOUR GRUBBY HAIRY ARMS OFF ME! GYAAH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!' He shouted with his hand were waving in the air,as if he was trying to shoo away invincible flying monkeys,and his eyes were closed.

Raika,Omi and Clay stared at each other again,after they shrugged at each other,they snickered and grinned like Cheshire Cats(I dunno,were there any in their world? Better yet,are there any cats there?) at each other and then…

'ORB OF TORNAMI!' Omi shouted,and Jack's backpack was freezed with its water tide.

'HAIYAAA!!'

Raika performed a jumping kick that hit him in the head,sending him below,again. Just before Raika fell,Clay caught her with his lasso.

'Whoa,was he a gullible idiot that claimed himself genius,indestructable and amazing or a totally brainless dumbhead?' Raika stared below.

'Both.' Clay and Omi replied in unison.

'AAAH!' Raika was smacked away with Wuya's magic towards the Sword's pedestal.

'Okay,maybe we should take care this big varmint 'ere,little fella.' Clay took out his fist of Tebigong and charged towards Wuya.

'TORNADO STRIKE,WA….' Before Omi could finish his words,he was stunned with Wuya's Chi sealing curse,making Omi unable to move,in other words,immobilized. And in a speed of lightning,Wuya appeared behind Omi and she dropped a vial containing a purple liquid,then she vanished and reappeared behind Clay again. Clay watched as the vial caused Omi to faint,his eyes were circling around and there were chirping birds' sound (well,that's what usually heard when somebody was dizzy or stunned,right?). It was a confusing potion.

'WUDAI CRATER,EARTH!' Clay punched the ground and caused a huge quake around the mountain top area,but Wuya managed to hold his attack by jumping in the air and hovered in there for a moment,while she counterattacked him by shooting piles of rocks,Clay managed to evade the rocks,but from behind him,the rocks formed into a rock creature and it hit Clay in the head,making him fell into the ground.

That leaves Kimiko and Raimundo.

'Rai,you okay?' Kimiko shook his body.

'Yeah,just a bit peachy…' He mumbled and sat up. 'KIM! Look out!' He bellowed and pushed Kimiko away from a green fireball that headed towards them,and it scratched Raimundo's shoulder a bit.

'Rai!' Kimiko approached him again. He stood up and held the Sword of the Storm in his right hand,while his left hand was gripping his bloody shoulder. 'You ok,Rai?' She asked him as she helped him stand up.

'Yeah,thanks,Kim.' He mumbled.

Wuya's evil cackle echoed in the mountain top,and strange black feathers began raining down,and the Xiaolin Dragons were looking around for Wuya,but little did they know,the evil witch was pointing her glowing hand menacingly at the pair….

'!!!' Raimundo managed to move and he turned at the Hay Lin witch. 'Wuya! Kimiko! Run!'

Kimiko struggled to move,but she can't as if she was bind with an invincible chain. 'I can't! But why?!'

Raimundo tried to move too,but he can't. He then glanced at the raining feathers. 'This is… Spirit Binding Illusion!'

'Spirit…What?' Kimiko still struggling to release herself.

'Spirit Binding Illusion! This is an ancient spell that seals off your spirit,but leaving your soul intact,this causes the victim who fell into the illusion unable to move!'

'Alright,who are you and what have you done with Rai?!'

'KIM! This is not the time to joke! We must free ourselves from this illusion!'

'But how?!'

'Do you have the Reversing Mirror?!'

Kimiko stared at her open bag. 'NOPE! We only got the Shroud of Shadows,Moby Morpher,and Thorn of Thunderbolt!'

'Why didn't you bring it with us?!'

'How am I supposed to know that this is gonna happen?!'

Meanwhile…

'Urrrnh…' Raika rubbed her head and she stood up,her head still hurts,however. She gripped the Sword's holder to help her stand.

The moment she opened her eyes,she saw Wuya,who grinned evilly in victory as her hand glowed in eerie green color,pointing her hand at Raimundo and Kimiko's backs,who was quarreling over the fact that they didn't have the Reversing Mirror.

'GUYS!!' Raika shouted. 'LOOK OUT!!'

As she ran towards them,with her left hand gripped the Sword's holder,and…

The sword came off from the stone pedestal.

The illusional feathers disappeared. Everyone turned and stared at her,bewildered.

'It can't be…' Raimundo whispered.

'None of us can pull it out,but,how come she can….?' Kimiko whispered.

'That's impossible!!' Wuya shouted. 'She can't be the...'

Raika gulped.

'Err…. Sorry,I guess I've pulled it out…'

* * *

Phew,this one is quite long…

Okay,so again,I didn't tell you exactly who's the next Xiaolin Dragon,but I guess you already know… And what's more,if I tell you the whole story,it'll take forever!

I took Raika's name from the word "Rai" that means "Lightning" or "Thunder" in Japanese. At first,I was going to make her name "Raiko",which literally means "Child of Thunder",but it sounded too boyish to me,so I changed it into Raika.

No,for the last time,I didn't take the name Akatsuki from Naruto,I took the name Akatsuki from the Japanese word "aka" and "tsuki",and Akatsuki literally means "scarlet moon" or "crimson moon" or "red moon",anyway you like it,while the word Maluna came from words "Male" and "Luna",which means "evil moon" in Latin,and both name reflects to the Scarlet Crescent itself.

Oh yeah,for Japanese people,if I made some mistakes in the translation,sue me if you like. Not that I care. Nobody's perfect,including me and our world. Heck,if it's perfect,then all of our fanfictions are not just a fanfiction made by foolish dreamers who dreamed of something that will not happen anytime,not today,not tomorrow,not even forever.

Thanks to my friends,both from the masked world of the internet and the world of reality.

-EyesOfTheForgotten-


End file.
